BANG
by JotunVali
Summary: LeFou has decided to stop being weak and confront Gaston. This prick has gone too far this time. But LeFou still hasn't understood Gaston could go even further. Till the point of no return.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour! I had another good idea for another angsty Gafou story! I'm sure you'll hate it! ;) Here, there is a bit of a plot twisting.

LeFou has decided to stop being weak and confront Gaston. This prick has gone too far this time. But LeFou still hasn't understood Gaston could go even further. Till the point of no return.

* * *

"Tell Gaston that Le Duo is over! I'm Le Single now!" LeFou had told Belle.

He started to run away. That's it, he will never see Gaston, that beautiful bastard, again. He had gone way too far this time. Well, he already had gone pretty far though: years of harassment, attempted murder, bribing asylum reps,… then leading a mob to kill an innocent creature. How was it different from what Gaston had done back in the war in New France after all? Actually this was **EXACTLY** like back in the war! Gaston had been the worst psychotic asshole since ever! That shouldn't shock or scare LeFou that much then, should it?

Le Single turned back and made up his mind to follow Belle and climb the marble stairs. A few minutes later he heard a gunshot. Then another one. Shit, this idiot didn't lose his time! LeFou finally reached Belle's side. She was pleading Gaston to stop shooting the Beast but the mad ex-captain wouldn't listen to her. Instead he said:

"This Beast's head will hang on our wall!"

Ok, so that was it. He had definitely lost his Gaston. This ghastly monster wasn't his beloved one. Just another guy good for asylum. Never to return. Or maybe if… LeFou had to try. At least for poor Belle who just couldn't defend herself against a pair of guns. What could she do? Throw rocks at Gaston? She just had managed to break his arrows. LeFou stood between her and Gaston.

"Stop this! At once!" He commanded the tousled-haired demon while shivering out of the night coldness. Or out of fear? Gaston frightened him? The latter answered with a belittling snort.

"You still here weakling? I thought I finally was rid of you. You and your stupid advices!" He spit out at LeFou with a hateful glare.

It hurt. This glare hurt him so much. He'd rather go back under the harpsichord. Or to the war. All these years spent with just the two of us, all these blissful and tragic moments spent together, all this support and love LeFou had been giving to him since their childhood… All of this actually meant **NOTHING** to this son of a bitch? Only his stupid social status of the most ballsy and accomplished man mattered? Even when it equaled abuse, murder and (literal  & figurative) backstabbing? Nevermind. If he couldn't have his long-dreamt love story, he will at least allow Belle to have hers.

"Leave Belle alone. This instant." He told Gaston who still looked so stupidly gorgeous under the moonlight. This insufferable jerk laughed loudly at him before aiming his weapon straight at him. His hand didn't even tremble. He really was enjoying it.

"You think _**YOU**_ can stop _**ME**_? You managed to convince you poor little pathetic self you actually can stop the bravest and most prolific war hero in all of fucking France?" The dark-haired maniac sniggered.

 _Shut up._

"Who do you think you are? Huh?" he insisted "You're nothing. Literally **NOTHING**! Got it, you sissy whiny piece of fat?" he yelled. "You're just good to lick my dirty boots!"

 _Shut up. Shut up!_

Belle muffled a scream. She didn't understand. Wasn't LeFou his best friend?

"YOU! ARE NOT! BRAVE! GASTON! You never was! Got it?" LeFou blurted out while a few warm tears were flowing over his cheeks. He then took a deep breath (like he kept advising Gaston to do without any satisfying outcome). "Look at you! You think it's _'brave'_ to attack someone who can't even fight back from behind? You think it's _'brave'_ to abuse a young lady? You think it's _'brave'_ to lead a whole village to its death? Just to prove your balls are made out of iron? If I correctly remember, they aren't at all!" LeFou ranted out. He couldn't stop himself anymore.

Gaston's face was tensed by rage. Will this fucking idiot shut his mouth?

"You're a monster Gaston! A horrid monster! _**YOU**_ are a beast!"

"I'm warning you LeFou…" Gaston almost whispered.

"How could I spend all of my fucking life with a lowly sneaky bastard like you?"

This really was an actual warning. Gaston was not sure about what he was going to do if LeFou kept ranting at him.

"You said I was the best? Well I think you're the worst!" LeFou roared out.

 _ **BANG**_

He did warn him, didn't he?


	2. Chapter 2

Belle let out a horrified shriek. She started to cry. Gaston just hadn't done that. It couldn't be. This man wasn't just a bloodthirsty monster. He was a heartless monster. He'd shot him. He really had cold-heartedly shot LeFou.

Yet the tangled-haired small man stood still. He had heard the gunfire pow out of the barrel but denied the fact the trigger had actually been pulled. Then he felt a massive pain along with a warm fluid running from his heart. He took an apprehensive look at it.

No.

He really did it.

LeFou couldn't get his widened eyes off of this deep-crimson stain. Right here. Under his nose. Maybe if he kept staring at it, it would disappear.

"Gaston! What have you done?" Belle sobbed. Although she was sure this psycho wasn't listening.

In fact, he hadn't moved an inch. He was still in position as if ready to blow another shot. But nothing came out this time. No sound. Gaston was frozen on the spot. God, he had to be stopped! It couldn't go on like that! But what could she do now she was on her own?

LeFou finally switched his eyes from his bleeding heart back to a startled Gaston. He considered the ex-captain a moment before closing his eyes over two glowing tears.

"I loved you." He sighed sadly.

Belle helplessly watched as her wannabe savior fell down before her eyes in a loud thud. Then she noticed his murderer lowered his arm at last. What was he going to do now? Shoot her dead too? Shoot everyone else? He looked at her. She flinched.

"Now…Belle…" he said. Maybe fear was tricking her but it seemed his voice was suddenly trembling. "You… are coming with me… at… once." He tried to command. She shook her head vividly.

"No!"

"Belle…"

"I'm not coming with you! You're a murderer!" She cried.

"I'm… a soldier!" Gaston cringed.

"You… just shot dead… your friend!" She sobbed while looking at poor LeFou. He hadn't deserved such a horrible fate. He just wanted to help. She took him in her arms and caught a glimpse of the thick and still fresh tears on his pale face. It was so unfair. So unfair. She brushed away one of his messy locks. How could this happen? She just didn't understand. She held LeFou tighter as she kept crying.

Gaston was losing his patience. Was he this eager to marry Belle or was he jealous? But whom of? He kept looking at the pathetic scene in front of him without really seeing anything. As if he was looking into space. He even forgot about the Beast. He came closer of Belle. He noticed he was staggering. All strength has instantly left his legs.

"Belle… you come with me!" He clenched his teeth. "Now!" he ordered.

That's it! She was done.

"Shut up you monster!" she yelled at his face. "You killed your best friend! My God, how could he stand you and your… horrible mood swings? How can… someone so kind… be friend… with a ruthless killer like you?" She scolded him while stroking LeFou's hair. Even love couldn't stop a madman? But was this madman even able to love?

Gaston winced at that rather intimate gesture. He found himself surprised to want to slap Belle's hand away from his LeFou. _**HIS?**_ No, he wasn't _**his**_! This load of trash in a cute pink ribbon was nothing but a hindrance! Gaston would never have thought even him would get in his way. But why would this upset the great Gaston anyway? If LeFou was nothing… Why would the captain's heart ache so sharply at LeFou's words? So sharply he actually pulled the trigger? On LeFou? Wait, had he shot LeFou? Had he just killed… LeFou? No, he… he just wanted to scare him away. That's all.

He looked at the body Belle was holding against her. A large crimson hole made out of torn off and blood-stained cloth where LeFou's heart was before. Glittering water upon his soft cheeks. Motionless. What happened? Gaston pushed Belle away.

"Belle! What have you done?" He suddenly panicked. He then cupped LeFou's left cheek and dreadfully felt the coldness of the wet skin.

"What?" Belle exclaimed. Gaston was in denial now? How nervy was he exactly? He had just shoot LeFou dead before her very eyes and after he'd spat hurtful atrocities at that sweet man. So hurtful he couldn't retain his tears he probably had been holding since Gaston's threat to send him in an asylum. So why this scoundrel was suddenly accusing her?


	3. Chapter 3

Gaston couldn't keep his eyes off of LeFou's livid face. He caressed his cheek once more. He'd cried? Why? And why had his heart been replaced with this ghastly red hole? Had someone shoot him? The captain found it hard to breathe. Was it Belle? He turned back and hatefully glowered at her. His eyes were blazing with hellfire. Belle had no weapon! Then who… The ex-soldier noticed a gun on the ground. Just next to him. He knew that gun. It was his. Why was it on the ground? Had he drawn it? What for? It took him a little time to match the two events.

Was the shooter… _him_?

No.

No, he'd never do that! He'd _NEVER_ shoot his best friend! His only true friend! Always here to cheer him up, to support him, to help him calm down his temper tantrums, to remind him he is loved…

He remembered. The mob leading to kill the beast living in this castle… Gaston was excited as he never had been since the war. Nothing could make that wild excitement lower. Not even LeFou's advice. Not this time. Not even when LeFou got stuck –oops! when _**he**_ threw LeFou!- under a harpsichord. God, what had he thought back then? Why hadn't he helped him? Why had he chosen to go after the beast instead? His boiling battle fever and the idea of being the hero of the day again had been stronger than his sense of friendship this time.

To the extent of shooting dead his best friend? But wait. Maybe his sweet LeFou wasn't dead. Maybe he just had passed out. He did it many times back in the war.

"LeFou? Wake up." He asked softly as he kept caressing the corpse's ice cold cheek. _Just the cold weather of this enchanted domain_. Gaston thought. As he wasn't getting any reply, he started to slick back LeFou's fluffy hair. "LeFou, wake up. It's me, Gaston. I didn't mean to scare you." _Not that much._ "Come on, wake up."

Belle never felt this unsafe beforehand –and she felt like this quite many times! First Gaston shot her newfound love, then hit her and shot his own friend in front of her without batting an eyelid and now there he was, turned into an amnesiac pleading like a lost child for his friend he'd just shot dead to wake up.

"Stop this. It's not funny. Just wake up." The tousled captain kept soliloquizing in a sad high-pitched voice. He seemed he'd forgotten about Belle's presence too. Only LeFou mattered.

 _Maybe he should have mattered before, don't you think?_ He told himself.

He'd threatened him. Twice. Used him as a human shield. Left him to die so he could have his epic battle – _yeah, against something that didn't even fight back, what an epic battle indeed!_ Maybe LeFou was right. Maybe Gaston wasn't that brave. Perhaps not at all. NO! He was a respectable and skilled captain! He had won countless battles! He even had saved the village when he was only 16! Of course he was brave!

 _Facts are against you, mister 'man among men'._

LeFou still wouldn't wake up. No matter how much the ponytailed war leader stroked his smooth tangled hair and pale face. His skin also remained as cold as ice. Gaston's eyes widened in fear. A mortifying dread engulfed all of his heart. With a trembling hand, he grabbed the gun on the ground. It was shockingly hot.

No he didn't. He didn't! He didn't shoot him! He didn't _kill_ him! LeFou was the only one he'd never harm! The only one he could count on! The only one he trusted! The only one he appreciated! The only one he…he…

God! This despicable feeling was actually still here. Deep down in the gutter of his soul. He knew well it was wrong. He knew it was sinful, disgusting. The evidences were obvious enough. This gross feeling forced Gaston to do all these horrible things to LeFou: threats, manipulations, betrayals, even physical abuse…

But he'd only ever wanted to give the best to his improvised nurse! Since always! Then maybe… maybe it was actually the denial of that feeling that made the ex-captain act like a douchebag to the man he called his only true friend. What was he thinking about now? He was Gaston, he was never wrong! Plus, he had come here to save the village once more, hadn't he? He had done what was right!

Then… then… why? Why was he feeling so miserable? So sad, so down, so… empty? Like the worst pile of shit ever? As if his life had suddenly stopped? Why was he feeling so scared? Especially when fear had never been reaching him since…since he met LeFou?

 _Well you're the worst douchebag ever in addition of a lowly coward and a complete failure but you know how to recognize a corpse, right? After all_ **you** _have created countless ones yourself back in the war. You loved this war, didn't you? But why? Because you were at last able to let out all of your psychopathic impulses like you just did in this castle? Or because you could at last live with…_

"LeFou!" Gaston cried out loud as he crushed his lifeless friend against him.


	4. Chapter 4

As tears he was trying to hold back began to run over his unshaven cheeks and an uncontrolled quiver caught his shoulders, Gaston still tried to convince himself he had done the right thing. He had done his soldier duty. He had slain the beast! He had defended and saved his village! He should be proud! He should be praised!

 _How killing your best friend has saved the village? How abusing him to the extent of making him cry and shout at you was part of your so-called duty? You didn't come here to save but to destroy! You love, you_ _ **CRAVE**_ _blood and destruction! Even when it comes to the only person you like. The evidence is right in your arms._

Gaston wanted more than anything this inner voice to shut the hell up. It hurt him so much. Like a rusty dagger being twisted down his heart.

 _You think it hurts? What about LeFou? How much do you think his heart hurt when you shot him right through it? And for a man among men, you weep quite easily don't you?_

The ex-captain had indeed more and more trouble to refrain his tears. He was trying so hard he let out a soft whimper he also tried to keep down. Even if Belle had vanished from his mind, he wanted to prove to at least himself he still was a strong and tough man. Now he was at the stage of harshly clenching his jaw and stopping his panicked wheeze so no sound would come out. Even if it would lead him to suffocation. Not. A. Sound.

Except this precious name.

"LeFou…" Gaston eventually sobbed.

Without noticing, he began to gently rock his sweet angel.

Yes. That's what his LeFou was. An angel. For only an angel could have liked or simply bore the bastard Gaston was. Only an angel was able to live by his side 24/7, stand his vainness, his shitty temper tantrums and in addition to that help him in his stupid and pointless courting sessions! The ruthless murderer nuzzled the fluffy hair.

 _LeFou…My LeFou…_

 _"I loved you."_

These were his angel's last words.

They didn't even surprise him. For it's such a normal thing to love the great captain Gaston, isn't it? For he already knew it. And used this love to his advantage. While _**he**_ was denying his own. He remembered when his sinful affection had risen up again when he hugged LeFou or when his lovable companion booped his nose. Gaston hadn't even cringed or anything. On the contrary, he had smiled like a blissful dork. Yes. The ex-soldier now remembered with a heavy lump of concrete inside of his throat only LeFou had filled up his mind then. No Maurice. No Beast. No Belle. Only his sweet LeFou. Like now.

How had it lead to this? How had they come to this?

 _Oh Gaston, you're thicker than you believed!_ **You** _led to this._ **You** _led your oh-so-dear LeFou here._ **You** _led him to lie._ **You** _led him to war –and he hated war!- and get beaten up._ **You** _crushed his poor heart._ **You** _killed him._

The confused warrior let out a loud heartbreaking cry before moaning in the soft hair of his beloved one he kept rocking.

Belle really didn't need such a spectacle. She was staring hopelessly. There was war at the castle's downstairs, someone was mourning his lover he's just shot dead, and her lover also was… She was about to put her head between her knees and sob again when she caught a glimpse of something at a neighboring tower. She stood up. It couldn't be… Yes! He was alive! A broad smile lit up her face.

The Beast was clinging to the tower's tiles with his claws. How had he survived two bullets from an experienced hunter? Who knows? Maybe his "training" with the forest's wolves? Or was he simply tougher than he thought? He saw Belle. She was looking in his direction. He wanted to call her but then noticed Gaston was still there. Since he couldn't put her in danger, he tried to figure out how he could join her without making too much rumble. Due to his "stature", it wasn't going to be easy.

Belle then realized the Beast couldn't call her or move without arousing Gaston's suspicions. Although she was quite sure the hunter in tears couldn't care less about her or the Beast right now. There was only one solution to solve everyone's problems. She knew it since the beginning. Really, she should have told him sooner. Way sooner. Maybe it'd have prevented all that nonsense. And now, it was a matter of life and death. She will show Gaston what true love is!

"Beast!" She called.

The latter looked up and then for a place he could land on.

"No, don't move!" She pleaded. "There's something I have to tell you!"

She looked behind to check if Gaston hadn't taken his gun back. No, the poor lad was still mourning his precious one.

"LeFou please… Wake up…" He had cried so much his voice was sadly hoarse.

She looked back at her newfound love.

"Please listen to me! I… I should have said it… much sooner…" She stammered in tears.

The Beast didn't dare to hope. What if he did? Was she about to say…? No, she wasn't. Impossible. But… she had come back! It would have better for her not to, yet she had come back! She even tried to fight the hunter who clearly is much stronger than her! Belle… she was incredible.

"Listen, I…" She began as she put some of her hair away from her face. "I… I love you. I love you!" She yelled to be sure he would hear her.

* * *

So, 5th chapter needed then! :)


	5. Chapter 5

The sun slowly rose. The shining rays cast light on the decayed walls which stopped crumbling. In fact, the castle started to repair itself as if out of… magic. Belle suddenly noticed Agathe behind her. Since when was she here? Belle hadn't seen or heard her when she went upstairs. Also Agathe looked younger than in the farmer girl's memory. Her skin seemed to glow and her hair was glittering.

"You're…a witch?" She let out just before realizing this may be an insult. "Oh, sorry, I…"

"I am." The witch simply answered.

Belle then heard some gritty sound and turned back. Someone was trying to get up onto the freshly repaired balcony. She hurried to help him. For it was her Beast back into his human form. She helped him to stand up.

"Belle…" he breathed heavily."You came back!" He exclaimed in a bright smile cupping Belle's cheeks.

"Of course I did!" She chuckled in tears. "Oh, wait." She said before checking his back. His injuries had miraculously healed. She was about to sigh out of relief but then remembered someone else was in tears over someone whose injuries hadn't healed at all. Quite the opposite. She gave a sad look at Gaston.

"LeFou..." he kept whining."I'm sorry… So sorry…" he mumbled through his never-ending tears.

This man was the worst; Belle would be the first to claim it. He harassed her for years, saw himself as a divine apparition, almost killed her father, led the village like his own soldiers and treated poor LeFou the worst way ever. But she didn't want anyone even Gaston to suffer that much. Even if he was the one who almost tore her apart from _her_ beloved one. And above all, LeFou didn't deserve to die like this. He didn't deserve any of this. Belle saw Agathe walking away.

"Agathe! Wait!"

"Yes?"

"You…You've forgotten someone." She stuttered, unsure of how to talk to a w– magician.

"I think not. The curse was lifted." She corrected her.

"It's not about the curse…" Belle tried to explain as tears were coming up again. "It's…" She didn't have the strength to finish her sentence or even glance at the one who failed to save her, and let alone, to save himself.

"I think it's about him." Her Prince came to her rescue. He embraced his beloved one –he still could hardly believe she was in love with him- and swiftly looked at a lifeless LeFou in the arms of the mad hunter (the one who had shot him twice). The Prince didn't really know LeFou but he had seen him trying to save Belle and, a more difficult task, confront Gaston. He didn't deserve to end like that. More globally, everyone in the castle surely was reunited with their families by now. Everyone should be happy now, right? But that wasn't what the Prince had before his blue eyes. Well, his first royal decree after several years would be that _**everyone**_ will be happy today! Although he still was a bit scared of her, he stared at Agathe.

" _ **Him**_?" Her nose crinkled. "What would I do with this despicable being? He wanted war, he had it. I won't waste my time and my powers on him."

"Not Gaston! LeFou!" Belle cried out.

LeFou? Then the gunshot Agathe had heard… Oh, couldn't it have been the opposite? A dead Gaston was better than a dead LeFou for everyone. Well, except for LeFou. And for a self-obsessed Gaston of course.

"LeFou please… Don't leave me…"

Ok, it _**was**_ better for Gaston too.

"Don't… leave me alone… I…

… I love you." He finally whimpered.

It _**definitely**_ was better for Gaston, the magician thought.

Belle muffled a scream. So even a madman was able to love.

"Dear God…" The weeping soldier bit his lower lip. "I love you, LeFou!" yelled. "I love you!" He yelled again through his sobs.

So the hunter held a bit of love inside of him too? Agathe was surrounded by an unexpected flow of affection today. So be it. Gaston won't suffer as she would have liked but she guessed it was fairer. And she was supposed to reward those who set their love free, wasn't she?

"Very well. I'll revive LeFou. Only because it's you, Belle." She said before a blazing light spurred out of her finger.

* * *

LeFou blinked his eyes open.

 _What? What happened?_ _Where am I?_

Everything around him was so blurred and hazy he couldn't identify anything. Except for a large reddish shape in front of him. He remembered. Gaston had—

What? What was…? Something was on his lips. Something soft, warm, moist… and not really unpleasant. Whose kiss was so tender? His sight got clearer.

 _Wha—? WHAT?_

LeFou noticed the soldier's face awfully close to his. Even so, the self-made nurse didn't break the kiss. It was so… intoxicating. Gaston had made him go through hell, crushed his heart into pieces and here he was, dreaming of his own murderer passionately hugging and kissing him.

No, it must be Heaven. LeFou had died and reached Paradise. For God must have guessed for long that the bouncy man's idea of Paradise was simply Gaston kissing him. It was too perfect to happen during life on Earth. Then his right hand felt something cold and hard beneath. Stone? But… hadn't he fallen on stone when he died? His now fully functioning eyes also noticed something wrong on the supposed fake Gaston. Snot? Tears? So that's the bit of cold he was feeling.

Wait. If this was LeFou's perfect Heaven, why was Gaston crying? And why did his back hurt as hell?

He didn't have the time to think more as Gaston deepened his desperate kiss. Now LeFou felt his warm tongue as well. He also heard soft moans from the hunter's throat.

 _Gaston…_

The brown eyes of the fluffy-haired man began to blur. He then felt a rough and strong hand softly caressing his burning cheek. LeFou let his tears run free.

 _Gaston!_

He wasn't hallucinating.

 _Gaston!_

The actual Gaston was kissing and loving him. He couldn't help but raise a hand and caress his captain's cheek as well. Someone had to dry these mean tears away, right?


	6. Chapter 6

As a wet-faced Gaston was kissing his sweet LeFou in a silly attempt to revive him, he felt in shock a mouth kissing him back and a smooth hand caressing his cheek. The captain broke the kiss to the huge frustration of the amorous nurse. Has it… actually worked? No. Has it? He kept staring at the assumed corpse. Could a corpse blush, cry and look at you as if you were the Creator himself? Almost naturally, Gaston gripped the comforting hand on his cheek and pressed on the palm the strongest kiss he could give. His adorable angel's hands really were the prettiest, the softest, the most… kissable. These weren't hands but springtime rose petals.

LeFou couldn't believe it. The man who threw horrible curses at him moments ago now couldn't restrain his lips. His hand could melt under Gaston's soft kisses, he wouldn't mind at all. Then the remorseful warmonger stopped to gaze right into his eyes again.

 _Pitié, pas ça…_

LeFou thought his worst nightmare was Gaston abusing him, but now he knew it was these overly sad eyes upon him. His heart got ripped in half. He didn't want Gaston to be sad. Whether he had it coming or not. LeFou wanted his beloved pup to be happy even if he didn't deserve it! Love… such a weird feeling. Making you wish from the bottom of your heart for a particular person's happiness. Even if that person has been the worst douchebag towards you.

"Gaston…" LeFou barely breathed due to his dried throat as another fresh tear ran along his red-hot cheek.

"LeFou…" Gaston whined before he cupped his only one's face. His lover's skin was burning hot and his warm tears were now running over the blissful soldier's hands. He couldn't help but pressing his lips against his again. A hand softly sliding in his raven hair hinted him LeFou gladly consented.

No matter how much Belle hated Gaston, she couldn't help smiling. After such a dreadful night, she finally felt relieved. LeFou had what he really deserved –she guessed, since Gaston wasn't the best partner in her opinion, her prince was safe and Gaston finally tamed. For now at least. As for the Prince, he never felt so happy before. He had found love -a requited love!- and this damned curse was lifted at last! And everyone was fine! He hugged Belle tight against him.

Gaston suddenly gasped away from LeFou's soft lips. He turned back and looked at the long-haired man close to Belle. He remembered. There was a prince here! One of the King's sons actually lived here near the village! How come he had forgotten about such an important matter? How… _Oh mon Dieu!_ He had nearly killed a prince! And ruined his castle! In addition of hurting the only person he cherished more than everything, even more than himself! _Oh_ _non_. He was the worst. The worst! THE WORST!

LeFou saw his beloved captain suddenly get up.

"LeFou… I'm… sorry…" He staggered. "I'm so sorry…" He turned back at the prince. "Your… your Majesty…" He awkwardly bowed in front of a skeptical prince.

Then to LeFou's dismay, Gaston ran away.

"No! Gaston!" He cried while trying to get up. "Gaston! Come back! Please!" He pleaded.

"LeFou, wait!" Belle rushed at him. "Here, let me help you." She and her prince helped him to stand up. She noticed with glee the injury on his heart had completely disappeared. "Agathe, thank y—" The sorceress had disappeared as well. Belle assumed she could thank her later at the village.

LeFou wanted to go after the love of his life but he abruptly remembered too. Prince Adam lived here. A prince lived here! How could he forget… how could _**everyone**_ forget about that? In an attempt to grovel on the stone floor, he nearly fell until Belle caught him up.

"Oh… Sir, uh sorry, Sire…I-I'm sorry… so sorry… i-it wasn't my intention… I… we…" He stuttered for his voice was too trembling to make full sentences. Standing in front of royalty was just so intimidating. So he looked at Belle instead. "Belle… oh Belle, I'm so, so, so sorry! I-I tried to stop Gaston but…"

"It wasn't your intention?" LeFou heard a condemning manly voice behind him. He froze on the spot. "It wasn't your intention to save Belle?" the Prince asked in smirk.

"You shouldn't lie to your future king, LeFou." Belle teased her confused savior.

He didn't know what to reply. Should he even talk? To his surprise, Belle hugged him tight.

"Thank you. Thank you, thank you LeFou." She mumbled with tears in her voice.

But… why? Why this sudden love from everyone? He hadn't done anything worth it! He even failed at protecting Belle or stopping Gaston from his bloodthirst! He had also taken part in Maurice's (near) confinement in an asylum! He didn't deserve any act of kindness! Instead he should be put to pillory and get rotten vegetables at his face!

"Promise me you'll never do that again." She said before kissing his cheek. Gosh, she didn't dare think how it must feel to stand up against the one you love more than anything and getting hurtful words and a bullet from them in return. It must have felt like agony to the sweet and kind LeFou.

The small entertainer's face switched from red to deep crimson. Why did he always try to convince women that Gaston was the best man to marry since they all ended up liking _**him**_? Well, so Gaston could be happy. It was all of LeFou's life aspirations: Gaston's happiness. Simple as that. But still, what did women find so special about him? Then he felt something even more puzzling from behind. A chuckling prince was hugging him too!

"Thank you for saving my Belle, LeFou."

"Wha…? N-No… no I… I didn't…!" He stammered before he was finally freed.

"Yes, you did!" Belle protested. "Well, not in a way I hoped for…" She looked down. "But you did!" She looked back at him. "And… maybe you saved Gaston too."

LeFou wasn't sure of what she was implying here. He had been… dead, or at least knocked out. How could he have saved anyone?

"Forget that. I think you should go after _**your**_ prince." She smiled.

" _ **My**_ p—? Belle!" He almost scolded her. His face felt like in an oven. She knew, she knew, she knew! That was so embarrassing!

* * *

 _Pitié, pas ça:_ Please, not that

 _Oh mon Dieu_ : Oh my God

 _Oh non_ : Oh no


	7. Chapter 7

He hadn't found Gaston. Neither on his way back home nor at the home itself. Where could his captain have gone? For the first time in twelve years LeFou had come back alone. It felt so weird, so wrong. Well, less wrong than being abused or shot by his beloved one. The ex-war nurse let out a sorry sigh. He loved Gaston, no question about that, and surely Gaston loved him back. The mouth that had tasted the hunter's bitter tears could testify. Still, LeFou doubted. He wanted to believe but…

 _Come on, LeFou… someone who calls you "weakling", "pathetic" or "piece of fat" and shoots you dead just can't possibly love you! Be realistic!_

But… Gaston regretted, didn't he? Otherwise, he wouldn't have cried a waterfall –what's more in public!- or vanished in such an abrupt way. If Gaston didn't regret, he'd have come back home as if nothing happened! It was _**his**_ house after all! LeFou went to bed wondering if his only love would ever return. He didn't know if he could bear laying in this cold and too large bed for long. He soon fell asleep, his nose buried in Gaston's pillow.

* * *

Belle and Prince Adam had planned a ball and invited all of Villeneuve's inhabitants. Even LeFou who wondered why. It's not like he had remained static during the attack on the castle. Plus, he didn't see the point of going to a ball without a partner. You have to be two when you go to a ball, don't you? LeFou then got the most unexpected invitation. Stanley stood at the door and asked him with a trembling voice and his face all flushed if LeFou wanted to go to the ball. With him.

Belle wasn't the resentful type, was she? She had invited him, Gaston's faithful doggy, and Stanley, one of the countless guys who used to bully her. Oh well, both she and LeFou knew Stan wasn't a bad guy. Just a bit too mesmerized by Gaston's masculinity. Like most of the men in the village. It can lead to do stupid things you don't really want to do just to _'prove'_ you're a man.

"S-so…is…is it a… yes?" Stanley stammered.

Also he looked really cute. LeFou recalled seeing him a splendid dress when he had gone out of the castle. He should dress like that more often. Maybe LeFou wished to see him in that dress if he accepted his invitation. He took Stanley's hand in his to the dread of the latter.

"Yes." And kissed it.

* * *

Thanks to Stanley's help, LeFou had never been so well-dressed and so good-looking. At least, that's what he thought. His improvised maid assured him he looked good all the time. God, Stan actually was so adorable. Maybe the freshly groomed dancer should have fallen in love with him rather than Gaston. Everything would be so simpler. Or maybe with one the Bimbettes. Oddly enough, they had insisted to prepare LeFou for the ball. But he realized quickly it just was an excuse to ask him about Gaston.

"Where is he? Where is he?" they asked.

He wished he knew too! Plus, he wasn't sure if they were actually concerned or just wished for revenge. Gaston hadn't really behaved like a gentleman with them. So even if he knew, LeFou wouldn't tell them.

They all were at the ball, dancing waltz and minuet. It had been a time since LeFou had performed such formal dances. Yet, he was doing fine. Belle, the three sisters and Stanley already had shared a dance with him. He was quite the good dancer, wasn't he?

When the time came to change of partner again, Stanley went swirling with Miss Plumette while LeFou was tenderly embraced by a stranger. How could he tell who this handsome guy was, he had a mask! The kind of Venetian carnival mask. Black, of delicate lace and covering his eyes and nose. The stranger's hair was loose, raven dark and glistening in the sunlight. He wore a long sapphire-blue coat, the kind of coat a French soldier would display at an important party, like a ball. He acted a bit too intimate with LeFou. Contrary to minuet's manners, the stranger kept LeFou close and embraced against his heart.

 _A wild beating heart._ LeFou thought.

He wished the music would never stop. LeFou strangely felt warm and secure in these robust arms. This man's tender embrace felt like a protecting cocoon. It was soothing and… kind of familiar.

While swaying and hugging, the smitten _débutant_ decided to interrogate this rather shameless man.

"I'm sorry sir but…have we ever met before?" He asked in a flirtatious tone.

"Maybe we have." The stranger answered in a baritone husky voice. "Maybe we haven't. Is that important?" He added as he hugged LeFou tighter against his broad chest.

"I just… appreciate to know… who I'm dancing with. You may be a dangerous criminal." LeFou teased.

"Maybe I am." His stunning crush whispered in his ear.

LeFou suddenly felt boiling hot. And hard. He just noticed his smooth-talker's face was dangerously close to his crimson one. The charmed waltzer was sure this man looked beautiful. So beautiful he needed to put a mask to prevent… accidents.

"You're… you're incredibly good-looking… sir…"

"And you…" The stranger gently took LeFou's chin between his thumb and forefinger. "…are the wildest, most gorgeous thing I've ever seen." He recited just before he led his suitor behind a large curtain. LeFou preceded him in peeling off his black mask.

"Did you mistake me for your mirror?" The blissful dancer tried to hold his tears. God, he was so happy he could die for good this time!

"I can never look that beautiful, LeFou." Gaston replied as he ran his fingers in his beloved's fluffy hair.

 _Et merde!_ He loved him! He loved him! He loved that bastard so much! He couldn't refrain his tears any longer. Or his lips. His captain was more than happy to kiss him back.

* * *

 _Débutant_ : someone who's never been to a ball before

 _Et merde_ : oh shit


End file.
